


In the middle of the night

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il vento scuote le fronte degli alberi muove le acque di un fiume in corsa, trascinando i sospiri carichi di desiderio di Thorin chissà dove in mezzo alla foresta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il Mmom, prompt #1 colto sul fatto  
> E' orribile. /O\

Il vento scuote le fronte degli alberi muove le acque di un fiume in corsa, trascinando i sospiri carichi di desiderio di Thorin chissà dove in mezzo alla foresta.  
Ha resistito per tutto il giorno, vantando un autocontrollo appartenente a pochi, e allo stesso tempo si è maledetto ogni minuto della giornata per aver anche solo sfiorato l’idea di mettere le mani su quel corpo morbido, su quei ricci costantemente disordinati. È colpa _sua_ , se adesso cerca conforto nelle sue stesse mani, è colpa di Bilbo Baggins e di nessun altro. Si odia per la sua debolezza, ma non avrebbe potuto resistere oltre, non con il dolore pulsante tra le gambe, non con quei pensieri che non lo hanno abbandonato per un momento. E adesso che i suoi compagni stanno riposando attorno al fuoco, lui è libero di dar sfogo ai suoi istinti primordiali, e sperare che l’ondata di eccitazione che lo ha stravolto passi assieme al suo orgasmo.  
Preme la schiena contro il primo albero che trova, tendendosi verso la sua mano. Il suo sesso è già umido, scivola con rapidità nella sua mano, chiusa stretta in un pugno. Non importa quanto forte ansimi, il vento è dalla sua parte, allontana i gemiti dall’accampamento.  
Allontana i gemiti e porta al suo orecchio i rumori della foresta, i rami secchi che si spezzano sotto il peso di qualche creatura che si aggira lì attorno. Apre gli occhi con fatica, guardandosi attorno, scrutando le ombre attraverso il fioco bagliore che giunge dal fuoco svariati metri più in là. È la testa riccioluta di Bilbo, quella che riconosce tra gli alberi. È la sua testa che tenta di nascondersi tra i cespugli, quando capisce che Thorin ha notato la sua presenza.   
Colto in flagrante, ma non importa.  
“Hobbit.” esclama a voce secca, nascondendo l’eccitazione dietro la voce ferma. I cespugli si muovono e Bilbo esce allo scoperto, la testa bassa e la pelle del viso così scura che Thorin è sicuro stia andando in fiamme. Il Re smette di muovere la mano sulla sua erezione pulsante, incollando i suoi occhi a quelli di Bilbo. “Non- non volevo disturbarla. Ho notato la sua assenza e sono venuto a cercarla.”  
“Ammirevole, da parte tua.” Si stupisce della sua voce, si stupisce persino del sorriso che gli taglia in due la faccia – in un’altra occasione forse gli avrebbe urlato contro, sicuramente gli avrebbe dato dell’idiota ficcanaso, ma sarebbe stupido non cogliere l’occasione per metterlo in imbarazzo. “Non ti dispiacerà, dunque, aspettare che io abbia finito.”  
Il suono che viene dalla gola di Bilbo basta come risposta. Thorin si rilassa nuovamente contro l’albero, poggia la testa sul tronco e ricomincia a far ondeggiare il bacino contro la mano, liberando ogni gemito prema sulla sua gola solo per il puro piacere di vedere il viso di Bilbo contratto di vergogna e di un’eccitazione che poco si addice alla sua così nobile persona.  
L’avere gli occhi dello Hobbit incollati su di sé è comunque di aiuto, Mahal, se lo è. Gli bastano pochi colpi di polso, prima che i suoi muscoli liberino la tensione e il suo orgasmo si riversi contro la sua mano, sull’erba umida della sera, vicino ai piedi di un povero Bilbo che non sa più dove guardare.   
Ansima, recuperando fiato. E quando risolleva il viso e fa cenno al povero scassinatore di andarsene, lui salta tra i cespugli come un coniglio, scomparendo nel nulla.   
Davvero ammirevole.


End file.
